


Time to get together

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the troll's invite the kids over to celebrate the 12th perigee, and after spending some time together kanaya and Jade become closer than expected.<br/>(sorry for bad title, had nothing better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to get together

Nepeta had invited jade, along the other kids over because the trolls were hosting some 12th Perigee festivities, and she didn’t want her friends to miss the celebrations.  
When the four of them arrived they were greeted by a few trolls:  
Nepeta, kanaya, aradia, Vriska, Terezi and karkat.  
As everyone got together and caught up with each other, jade noticed someone was a bit out of place, she saw kanaya standing on her own, awkwardly looking around.  
As nepeta let go of her, jade shyly approached her “umm, hi there!” she said as she waved a bit “you look a bit lonely” she added.   
As kanaya waved back, she responded “Well Nepeta Informed Me Of Your Arrival And I Thought I’d Drop By Maybe Making A Friend Or Two”  
Jade beamed a smile “well, why don’t we hang out a bit then, I’d also love to meet more people!”   
kanaya returned her smile “Yeah, I’d Like That; Why Don’t We Go to My Hive Before The Celebration?” she added while pointing to her right.  
“sure!” jade added joyfully, as they made their way to the plains laying ahead, jade asked “oh and, what’s this celebration about, nepeta was a bit too excited when she told me, so I didn’t quite grasp it”  
They kept walking as kanaya explained a bit more “Well, The Purpose Of This Celebration Is To Welcome A New Sweep; Our Lusus Leave, When They Return They Usually Carry A Large Behemoth With Them; We Then Decorate It And Spend Time With Our Friends And Loved Ones”  
“wow” added jade thoughtfully “oh I get it now! It’s like Christmas!”   
Kanaya was about to ask jade about what Christmas was when they arrived to her hive.  
“Here We Are, Please Come In” she added while she held the door open.  
As jade entered she smiled “what a nice house, I mean, hive, sorry!”  
“Oh Don’t Worry About It, It’s Just Natural That You’re Not Accustomed To Using Such Terms” kanaya added while she entered behind her.  
They sat by a small fireplace and warmed themselves.  
“So” kanaya asked “Care To Tell Me About This ‘Christmas’ You Were Talking About?”  
“sure!” Jade began “well we celebrate it almost at the end of every year”  
“we-“kanaya interrupted Jade “Excuse Me, But What’s A Year?”  
Jade thought about it for a second “it's like a sweep, but shorter… I think”  
“ok, so where was I?” jade mused.  
“oh right, so we cut and decorate a tree, and give each other gifts, and spend time together, and… stuff!”  
“Well, That Does Indeed Sound Like The 12th Perigee” kanaya looked out the window and noticed it was snowing lightly.  
When jade noticed she smiled widely “is that snow?” she asked, ready to dash outside.  
“It Is Snow Indeed” said kanaya “That Is Quite A Common Phenomenon, What Makes You So Excited?”  
Jade walked to the door “well it rarely snows where I live!”  
With that she dashed outside, kanaya following her.  
Jade was rolling a big snowball when she motioned kanaya over.  
“hey, wanna help me build a snowman?” she asked while rolling a second one.  
Kanaya agreed “But We Must Make Haste, Or We’ll Miss The Celebration!”  
After about half an hour they finished the snowman, and they were chatting about their friends when kanaya noticed the time.  
And so they left, still chitchatting on their way; when they arrived, they saw everyone huddling around what seemed like a Christmas tree.  
Jade and kanaya sat down next to Dave and Terezi, in an old wooden bench, as jade was talking to Dave he started to giggle “what? What’s so funny Dave?” asked jade with a serious expression on her face.  
“look up!” added Dave in-between giggles  
As jade blushed a bit kanaya looked at Dave “Huh? What’s The Matter Jade?” she asked while glaring at Dave.  
“Well, see this plant hanging above us?” she asked while calming herself.  
“Yes, What About It?” replied kanaya.  
“We humans call that mistletoe and its tradition that whenever two persons meet under some, they have to, umm…” jade blushed even more before continuing “they have to kiss”  
Kanaya also blushed a bit, while the girls stared awkwardly at each other, Dave whispered something to Terezi; she soon passed it around and soon, everyone was curiously looking at them.  
“So?” asked Dave “are you two gonna kiss or what?”  
“W-well….” Both of them stuttered at the same time.  
They both looked around nervously, it was when kanaya saw nepeta giving her a small thumbs up that she gathered courage; about at that same time, jade looked over to john, who also gave her a small thumbs up, which gave her the confidence she needed.  
Their gazes then met, and both of them slowly leaned in, expecting for the other to start; upon noticing, kanaya lunged forward and gave her a small kiss, however, that small kiss quickly became a longer more passionate kiss, attracting some cheers, some giggles, and even some grumbles from the small crown that had formed around them.  
As they pulled back, they blushed even more; “hey, you, umm, look great with some lipstick!” said kanaya to try to ease the awkwardness.  
The crowd started to dissolve as they looked at each other, looking for words to relieve the tension; soon however, it started to snow some more, distracting them from the awkwardness of the kiss.  
Everyone started to play around in the snow, and after a while, when the sun was setting, everyone gathered around the Christmas tree-like structure to finish the festivities.  
By the time the kids were leaving, it was almost completely dark out; as everyone was saying their goodbyes, jade approached kanaya endearingly “you know, this was nice, would you mind if I dropped by tomorrow?”She asked while hugging her.  
“Oh I’d Love It!” Kanaya responded.  
Then everyone said their goodbyes, and Jade walked up to Dave; “this is for making me kiss her!” she said before playfully punching him. She quickly hugged him and this, is for getting me a date!”she added.  
“Wait? So you two…?” Dave asked curiously.   
“yeah!” she said cheerfully, before skipping away eagerly awaiting her date.


End file.
